Primera Navidad
by Puchiko Hiwatari
Summary: La Navidad llegó al recién matrimonio, la emoción de la época  los llena de júbilo para ir de compras y celebrarlo con sus amigos. MiloxCamus


_**Primera Navidad**_

_¡Buenos días bellos durmientes! Son las 9:00 de la mañana a una temperatura de 10°C y con un clima a sol invernal, así que no sean perezosos y a mover esas piernas porque ya se acerca la Navidad, hacer compras a los seres queridos y a los que no también, es la época de perdonar malos entendidos, convivir y conocer a nuestros enemigos, podrían asombrarnos con regalos y…_

La emisión de la radio, lo que parecía ser una alarma fue repentinamente apagado con torpeza, más que la gélida mañana, la estruendosa voz del locutor despertó al dueño de ese aparato de telecomunicaciones.

— Aahhhh…regalos…¿de los espectros de Hades?...sería el fin del mundo — bostezó con modorra postrado en su cama matrimonial ya que no se decidía a levantarse.

— _Caamuss, Caamuus_ — canturreo a su pareja yacido a un lado de él.

— ¿Qué quieres Milo? — soltó sin ganas.

— ¡Levántate!

La espetada casi hizo que a Camus le diera un infarto, se sentó bruscamente sobre la cama como si le aventaran una cubeta de agua fría.

—¡Pero qué te pasa Milo! Apenas son las ocho de la mañana para que empieces hacer tus escándalos.

El peliazul solo respondió brindándole un dulce beso a sus carnosos y helados labios que para Milo eran los más cálidos que cualquier otro, o al menos él lo sentía así.

—Son las nueve de la mañana — le sonrió con una alegoría a infante y con un sincero regocijo que solo podría mostrárselo inconscientemente a su amado.

El francés no supo si ruborizarse por la vana regañada que le ofreció al griego ya que no había reparado en la hora que se mostraba intermitente en la pantalla de la radio, o por el sorpresivo beso de su amante.

— Que lindo te ves cuando te pones rojito como un tomate.

— Cá-cállate — ladeó la cabeza para no exponer su sonrojo aún más intensificado.

—Estoy realmente feliz de haberme casado contigo.

Un abrazo protector y amoroso por detrás recibió el francés correspondiendo del mismo modo y evocando que hace un año para finales de diciembre, su matrimonio con Milo era un hecho, unidos por los lazos de la eternidad, presentándose ante la diosa Athena que dio su consentimiento definitivo y festejando con sus compañeros de armas en el mismísimo santuario. Su ensueño fue interrumpido por los ruidos provenientes a la acción de abrir y cerrar cajones y el closet por su marido.

—¡Vamos Camus, a alistarnos para salir! — sacaba con júbilo una camisa a cuadros blancos y azules de mangas tres cuartos y unos jeans algo raídos—. Estoy muy emocionado, nuestra primera salida de compras navideñas como esposos.

Al joven peliazul-verde no le dio tiempo de accionar cuando ya el griego le había puesto en su regazo lo que se iba a poner. ¿Tan eufórico estaba? Sí, claro que él también se encontraba del mismo modo pero no lo irradiaba abiertamente como su esposo.

Blanco, verde y rojo, algo de dorado y café representados por los muñequitos de jengibre eran colores que se divisaban a lo largo de la senda copiosa a sus orillas de locales agolpados de gente como señoras dubitativas acerca de que telas, decoraciones o regalos comprar para sus familias y amigos; unos que otros niños cantando villancicos navideños al ritmo del coro y otros rogando a sus padres para que les compraran juguetes. El recién matrimonio caminaba a paso lento vislumbrando cada una de las tiendas condecoradas alegremente de Navidad además de puestos ambulantes vendiendo unas que otras monerías y dulces navideños y bebidas calientes como chocolate y café y galletas de formas características de Santa Claus, del muñeco de nieve, del reno Rodolfo hasta de duendes con caras traviesas y pueriles.

No era la excepción las luces clásicas que parpadeaban entre varios colores brillantes y llamativos alumbrando los alrededores y participando en la exultación de corazones compartidos, magia que incitaba la estación navideña.

Contiguo a un local de mercería se hallaba un sujeto disfrazado del señor más famoso de la temporada expresando su típica risa: "_Jo jo jo_" , divirtiendo a los infantes que pasaban a lado de él, a Milo se le antojo ir con el hombre de rojo por lo que Camus conociéndolo muy bien accedió a su capricho sacando de su morral café, que colgaba de largos tirantes de sus hombros, una cámara fotográfica.

—¡Camus! ¡Apúrate con la cámara! — el griego vocifero emocionado hasta ya abrazando por el hombro al señor que hacía feliz a los niños, donde a lado de él parecía como si el peliazul volviera a sus cinco años.

El joven francés se acercaba, preparando la cámara para fijar el ángulo y apretar el botón denotado para sacar la foto, después de eso, Milo tomó al francés por el brazo empujándolo hacia él y arrebatándole la cámara para dársela a un niño y diciéndole algo que asintió, los dos quedaron abrazados junto a "_Santa Claus_" posando hacia el aparato que desprendió un flash.

— ¡Gracias y Feliz Navidad!

— De nada señor.

— Milo, no deberías encargar la cámara a cualquier persona que se te cruce en tu camino especialmente a un niño, que tal y si se echa a correr con ella — reprendía preocupado por la deliberada falta de recelo que mostraba su esposo con la gente además de que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

—Tranquilo amor, yo sé a quién decirle que nos hagan favores — esbozo una sonrisa regocijante deje de escrúpulos, instigándole una parsimonia al peliazul-verde que ningún otro ser que conociera podría confortarlo de esa manera, y así retirándole su regaño, o más bien, olvidándose de aquello.

El tiempo avanzaba con serenidad como si invitara el deleite a los dos jóvenes amantes en cada momento por su primer invierno "juntos". Habían recorrido casi todo el centro del pueblo emplazado cerca del santuario; compraron series de lucecitas de colores intermitentes, angelitos, duendecitos, Santas de fieltro y cerámica, una guía de hojas de pino artificiales para ponerla alrededor de su templo, manteles con dibujos de flores noche buenas, también, gastaron en todo un kit navideño para baño, hasta un inflable de Santa Claus en su trineo engordado de muchos juguetes tirado por sus renos, lo cual resultaba un capricho de Milo debido a que el año pasado le envidió un muñeco de nieve inflable a Dohko, colocado en la marquesina de su templo.

Yacían en un local especializado en ventas de pinos naturales y algunos otros adornos para el árbol que embelesaban aquel lugar aunque fuera el menos sutil a los que habían visitado.

— Mi "_hielito de Paris_". ¿Cuál te gusta más? — llamó a la vez que señalo a dos esplendorosos pinos invernales de ramas abiertas que formaban un perfecto triángulo invertido.

— Ya te dije que no me digas así en público — el francés mascullo coloreándose de carmín sus finas mejillas que apenas pudo escuchar su novio.

—Perdón, se me olvidaba que solo te puedo decir así en casa. ¿Verdad? — insinuaba con su arquetipo sensual que azoró aun más al joven francés. Se agachó dándole la espalda para después incorporarse y sujetando tres cajas tricolores decembrinas—. Mira, también encontré unas esferas curiosas, de nosotros, bueno, no especialmente-— le extendió dos empaques de esferas de formas de escorpiones caricaturescos y otra de hombrecitos vaciando agua proveniente de jarrones —. También encontré del signo zodiacal cáncer… pero mejor no — dijo arrepintiéndose dejando a un lado el paquete de esferas-crustáceos provocando en el peliazul-verde una espontanea risita.

Finalmente, eligieron un elegante pino que no habían divisado antes y que fuera esa selección por su perfume natural que volatilizaba como si formara un aura a su alrededor enajenando a Camus y que sin pensarlo, su esposo decidió que ese sería su "primer árbol de Navidad".

La estola de la noche empezó anegar levantando aún más el frío invernal. Muchos pequeños puntos luminosos aparecieron bailando al son de la época, algunos con música de villancicos, otros no pero si muy bien alegóricos que hasta bosquejaban estrellas o renos en las ventanas o puertas de las casas. También había unas estelas de luz blanca en el umbral del santuario que lograban dos palabras infalibles del mes: ¡_Feliz Navidad y Año Nuevo_!

— Creo que nos emocionamos con las compras- dijo el francés con jovialidad al visualizar las cuantas bolsas que llevaba en cada brazo.

— P-pues c-claro, s-si e-es n-uestro p-primer i-invierno — titiritaba el griego abrazándose así mismo.

— Ay Milo, por eso te dije que te llevaras una prenda de tapar — dijo el francés más como reproche que como preocupación hacia su marido, si bien tenía razón, a comparación de él que llevaba su largo abrigo marrón, guantes y una bufanda de estambre grueso y en cambio el griego, muy al estilo campirano.

— P-pero s-si y-ya f-falta p-poco p-para q-que l-lleguemos— estornudó repentinamente. Entonces, su espalda fue abrigada por el abrigo del joven peliazul-verde, ocasionándole asombro—. Camus…

—Yo no quiero que estés enfermo para la Navidad, no rezongues y acéptalo.

Los ojos de Milo resplandecieron como luces del árbol navideño que espontáneamente estrujo con fervor a su "_hielito de Paris_" haciendo que este tirara las bolsas de compras pero en vez de replicarle por sus acciones precipitadas se dejó llevar por ese minuto eterno de felicidad.

En los días posteriores, por la "petición obligatoria" de parte de sus compañeros de armas de que la fiesta de Navidad se llevara a cabo en su templo para "estrenarlos en su primera Navidad", lo cual gustosamente Milo aceptó a comparación de Camus que realmente le daba igual pero a la vez sentía gran deseo que así fuera. Se propuso que sería en el templo de Acuario, por elección prudente por parte del caballero acuariano, porque en el templo del escorpión, el caos reinaba allí a pesar de que días anteriores el acuariano le ayudó a ordenar para poner los adornos que habían comprado.

Llegó el dichoso día, 24 de diciembre. Ya asomándose la noche, la pareja de recién casados andaban de un lado para el otro revisando que todo estuviera en su lugar, especialmente se encontraba así el joven acuariano porque su esposo yacía en el portal de la casa ansioso por las visitas que vendrían.

— "_En nombre del cielo pedimos posada, pues no puede andar mi esposa amada."_

Milo salió apresuradamente al porche del templo a recibir a los primeros invitados al escuchar la letanía juguetona.

—¡Feliz Navidad! — vociferaron Shura, Aioria, Aiorios y Shaka al unisonó con armonía al ver al joven escorpión.

Después de unos minutos, se escuchaban voces cada vez más cerca que parecía que iban discrepando.

— Adivinen quiénes son — dijo el joven griego de la quinta casa con mofa dando una ligera mordida a su galleta de muñeco de jengibre que había preparado deliciosamente Shaka.

— ¿Death Mask? ¿Afrodita? Pasen — invitaba Milo alborozo a sus nuevos invitados pero lo que le impresiono más era el niño de cabellos plateados que tomaba de la mano al joven sueco —. ¿Quién es el pequeño?

— ¡Giancarlo!

—¡Oliver!

Los dueños de la cuarta y doceava casa espetaron al mismo tiempo nombres mareando al joven griego.

— Disculpen, pero no pregunté su nombre — soltó sin reparar recibiendo después otro bramido de ellos que le indujo un respingo.

— Lo siento Milo pero "_esté_" me hace sacarme de mis casillas.

— ¿Cómo que "_esté_"? — bufó el joven italiano.

— Te presentó a nuestro hijo Oliver— dijo el pisciano ignorando la réplica del moreno.

— Es Giancarlo — remendó el joven moreno causando de nuevo el altercado entre el sueco y él.

—Y según es noche en que todos convivamos en paz y armonía — volvía a hablar con sarcasmo el joven león ahora dando un sorbo al chocolate que hizo con mucho empeño Shaka.

Los demás invitados llegaron a su debido tiempo siendo los últimos Dohko y Shion, debido a su demora por el pavo el cual les tocó llevar para la cena navideña. En la mitad de la pomposa cena, el caballero de Libra se levantó de su asiento y alzando una copa menciono unas palabras.

— Hago un brindis por todos nosotros, por mantenernos unidos, por ser leales caballeros a la orden de nuestra diosa Athena. Doy gracias que todos nos encontremos con salud y bienestar…

—Ya esta borracho — bromeo el escorpión recibiendo una mirada reprobadora por parte del francés que borró de golpe su risita burlona.

Tosió el joven chino volviendo a su sermón. – Además, doy muchas felicidades a los recién casados que nos prestaron su casa para festejar este gran día, la Navidad, donde es una oportunidad para que todos convivamos ya que normalmente nos mantenemos ocupados por misiones del Santuario. Y aprovechando el momento, ofrezco felicidades a los nuevos padres que le deseamos todo lo mejor y prosperidad para el buen bienestar de su hijo — volvió la mirada hacia Camus, Milo, Afrodita, Death Mask y su retoño para luego virar a todos los demás - Dediquemos unos fuertes aplausos.

La ovación hizo estruendo por todos los presentes en la gran mesa rectangular, algunos chocando sus copas con vino tinto que había traído Shura, otros poniéndose de pie, y como Saga y Shaka solo absteniéndose en sus respectivos lugares esbozando ligeras sonrisas. Se hizo escuchar a la lejanía las campanadas provenientes del pueblo, Milo advirtió que eran ya las doce en punto, inicio de la Navidad, avisando a sus amigos dorados. Abrazos, exclamaciones de _"feliz navidad"_, comentarios íntimos, dieron lugar entre todos los caballeros dorados.

— ¡Muy Feliz Navidad Camus! — profirió el joven griego escorpión abalanzándose jovialmente a su esposo casi tirándolo, que por suerte hubo un sillón anterior a ellos.

— Feliz Navidad Milo — sonrió dulcemente tomando de las mejillas al griego. — Espero que este no sea la única ocasión que lo festejamos.

—¿Por qué dices eso? Si yo siempre siempre, por la eternidad, voy a estar a tu lado — dijo sincero y besando las finas manos del acuariano sin dejar de fijar sus ojos marinos a los esmeraldas de su pareja.

La nieve empezaba a caer en copos blancos meneándose en el aire y festejando la alegría navideña en el vasto pero hogareño Santuario.

* * *

><p>Creo que es algo tarde para publicar este fic y es que me costaba mucho trabajo editarlo je je Con respecto a lo último, se habrán imaginado de porque el comentario de Camus, ¿verdad? Ok, les agradezco muchísimo que me hayan regalado de su tiempo para leer este fic. No quiero ser fastidiosa pero me encantaría que me regalaran reviews (críticas, recomendaciones, tomatazos XD), lo que ustedes quieran ya que son muy importantes para mí y para poder saber en qué mejorar je je ^w^<p>

Les agradezco mucho a Aquarius No Kari y a mi hermana por su gran apoyo con mis fics X3

De nuevo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
